Naive
by quelquefois
Summary: When Angel has to defend a girl from a slew of vampires and demons he must get to the bottom of why there is a price on her head and why she is reluctant to talk about her past. Set in the Hyperion days but Darla isn't around.
1. Not Worth a Second Thought

**Chapter 1  
Not Worth a Second Thought**

Yeah so I watched Quentin Tarantino's 'True Romance' and got inspired. Bit vague but it is the opening chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The sound stopped. The heavy clunk of her boots on the sidewalk was replaced with a heavy, grunting breathing in her ear that tickled her neck. A heavy hand dragged across her back and settled itself on her side, she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. He'd found her. 

"Why do you do this to me Amy?" He asked sighing. She rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him as they started walking again, the soft pounding of his boots accompanied her loud, sharp steps.

"Because you don't listen to me. The only way I can get away is to run away." She said, her voice was weary and thick with regret. She regretted everything in the past year, she wanted to escape it and start afresh.

"And after you'd run away, what were you planning on doing?" He said, in that patronizing tone that made her want to punch him. "Lovely house on the beach, husband and kids? Come on, even _you_ aren't that naive." He said laughing cruelly.

"I want a better life, I want more than this." She said quietly. She felt the arm that encircled her fall away roughly and he stood facing her.

"I have done everything for you! I have fed you, clothed you... unclothed you," He said raising a seductive eyebrow, "got you a job and protected you. Now here you are saying that it's not enough. It's all you're ever gonna get baby 'cos to other people you're nothing. You go to anyone else and they will shut their doors in your face. You're nothing but a whore to them, a dirty little common prostitute that's not even worth a second thought. In the real world you'll be treated like dirt, but in my world you are a princess." He said, the anger in his voice retreating only to return again next time she said something that he didn't like. She knew what he said was true but she still she wanted out of this life, away from this dangerous, sleazy underworld where nothing seemed pure or clean. She looked in his eyes apologetically, kissed his cheek and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm so hard and fast that she felt it bruise.

"You're my best girl, you leave me and you're fucking dead." Her fearful eyes met his and in them she saw that angry greed that often appeared in him. As some sort of unspoken agreement she stepped back onto the pavement and walked with him. She knew where they were going, a club called 'The Lagoon' where most of their punters went on a Saturday night. She bit back the fear, sadness and helplessness and tried to plaster a carefree smile to her face.

* * *

Angel sat at his bedroom window and watched people walk past. He enjoyed sitting in quiet and reading on every night especially Saturday night, away from the loud music and pointless chit chat of people trying to appear friendly. He was old, he had experience with people and it taught him that most people were just out for themselves, not caring who they scarred in the process. It was a bleak outlook on life but life hadn't shown him anything to change his mind. 

A couple just outside the hotel caught his eye. A young woman, could even be a teenager, with long shockingly white hair mixed with black and an old man probably in his thirties. The girl wore a short tattered skirt and a black jacket. Angel wondered if the shabbiness of her outfit was fashion or if she'd had it so long that it had started to fall apart. The couple was bickering, not unusual on a Saturday night. The girl turned to walk away from the man and he grabbed her arm hard, her pretty features were now graced with fear and helplessness. Angel rolled his eyes and went back to his book but he couldn't look away from the girl. She wasn't anything special but there was something strange about her.

Mechanically the girl started walking with the man, his hand still clenched round her arm. Angel watched as the girl tried to cover her feelings with an unconvincing smile. Angel looked at his book but he didn't read it, his mind was full of young girls who had come to L.A. chasing dreams but had ended up in relationships with sleazy men just so they could eat. Angel thought of Cordelia and wondered where she would be now if he hadn't met her, and if she hadn't been almost killed by Russell Winters of course. Cordelia's screams filled his ears and his thoughts shattered in his head as he ran towards the door and downstairs, his book discarded on the floor.

Cordelia was already on her own writhing on the floor when he got to her, he quickly ran over to her and scooped her off of the floor. Wesley and Gunn both sped into the lobby and paused when they saw that Angel was already there. Cordelia took a shuddering breath and began to recite what she had seen in her vision.

"Vampires, at a club called 'The Lagoon', there's some young girls that don't know they're vampires, they're taking one of them to a lair underground somewhere." She said weakly.

"I'll go, you guys stay here and look after Cordy." Angel said as he made his way over to the weapons cabinet and put a couple stakes in his pockets.

"No, there's a lot of them, I think you all need to go," Angel looked at her sternly. "I'll be fine but those girls won't be if you don't get there soon." Angel nodded and motioned for Gunn and Wesley to follow him as Cordelia went into the bathroom to get some painkillers.

* * *

Okay, please review so I know whether to bother writing more. 


	2. Sure As Hell Isn't Human

**Chapter 2  
Sure As Hell Isn't Human**

* * *

"Okay, so where the hell is this place?" Angel said, as he pulled away from the curb and started speeding towards a set of traffic lights that had just turned amber. Angel just pressed his foot even harder on the accelerator. 

"Angel! We're never going to get there if we die in a terrible car crash!" Wesley said loudly.

"Wuss." Gunn mumbled before rolling his eyes.

"Well we're never going to get there if you don't tell me where it is." Angel said, slowing down slightly. Wesley went to talk but stopped himself quickly, Gunn saw his hesitation and gave him a "if-you-don't-tell-me-right-now-you're-gonna-get-a-pounding" look.

"It's the next left and then a right and it's there." Wesley said, somewhat unwillingly.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Angel said as he turned sharply so he didn't miss the turn causing multiple cars to screech to a halt and honk their horns.

"Next time I'm only coming if I can drive." Wesley said wearily, Gunn looked at him disapprovingly and laughed.

"You can fight demons and mess with ancient, dark magic but you can't handle a car journey." Gunn said as they pulled up outside a beaten up club. The neon lights were battered and some of them were missing altogether so the sign read "T e Lago n". Graffiti covered the walls outside the place and the stench of garbage from the alley next to it was overpowering.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm actually saying this but let's get in there quick before I run out of oxygen." Gunn said, trying not to breathe. Just as they were about to enter the sleazy looking club when they heard a door slam and laughter rang out loudly from down the alley.

"They must be coming out the back." Angel muttered and walked quietly towards the entrance of the alley, a stake raised in his right hand. Gunn wrinkled his nose but followed Angel while Wesley stood back ready to stop any vampires that might get away.

As the vampires got closer to the end of the alley Angel heard a girl whimpering and it sounded like she was struggling against the vampires and they were sniggering in return. Angel groaned, this was going to be so much harder with a girl in the equation and why wouldn't they just drink her in the club? But memories of Angelus resurfaced and answered the question. Many times had Angelus taken a comely young girl back to where he called home. Now wasn't the time to feel guilty, he had to focus or another girl would have the same fate as Angelus' victims.

He listened intently and the voice nearest the end of the alley was a deep voice that laughed loudly. As soon as the deep voice sounded as though it was on top of him Angel stepped out from behind the corner and into the path of the gang of vampires. He staked the one nearest to him and the first one to attack him received a punch in the face and Angel heard a couple of his teeth crack against his knuckles. He punched the stake in the hearts of two more vampires and then realised that there was only half of the gang left. Gunn was handling one of them and already had him on the floor, the remaining two were clinging onto the girl. She looked up and met Angel's eyes and she was the girl he had seen outside of the Hyperion fighting with a man.

One of the vampires panicked and quickly tore open the girl's throat and drank deeply. Angel lashed out and grabbed the thirsty vampire, tearing him off of the girl and hurling him at the wall. A spinning roundhouse kick took out the other vampire, he staggered backwards and slammed into a wall, his head bouncing off of the graffiti filled stone and then slumped onto the floor.

Angel staked the vampire who was still standing, blood dripped from his mouth and Angel looked at his eyes just in time to see them change from a bright yellow to a glowing, sinister red. Angel looked confused and sunk the stake deep in the vampire's chest but the vampire only laughed and pushed Angel backwards with such force that Angel slammed against the wall opposite and it felt like his shoulder blades had shattered. He watched as the vampire removed the stake from his chest and moved towards Angel, twirling the stake in his fingers.

"You made a big mistake pal. Nothing will stop the supreme race and nothing will get in the way of the new world, our world. Not even the mighty Angelus. I don't understand you man, you destroy the gem of Amara and now you wanna destroy this. But I respect you, maybe one day you'll lose that disgusting soul and when you do, I'll be waiting for you." He slapped the stake into his hand before running out of the alley, Angel heard Wesley cry out in pain and fall on the floor. Angel stood with a puzzled look on his face for a few minutes.

"Hey man, you alright?" Gunn shouted as he went to help Wesley. Angel bent down and picked up the blonde-haired girl laying on the floor, a small pool of blood stained the floor and there was streaks of it in her blonde hair.

"I'm fine, it's just something that vampire said." Angel said distantly, Gunn gave him a questioning look. "I'll tell you about it back at the hotel, right now we need to get her to a hospital." This worried him a bit because Angel could smell her blood and it sure as hell didn't smell human.

* * *

You know how it works, review and then I know that I should bother writing a new chapter.  
Thanks ) 


	3. Blonde and Young

**Chapter 3  
Blonde and Young**

* * *

Wesley, Gunn and Angel sat in the waiting room at the hospital, looking up expectantly whenever a doctor came near them. 

"Man, why are we here? What else can we do for this girl? We brought her to the hospital." Gunn said as he slouched in his chair.

"We need to protect her. Those vampires were after her for a reason and the vampire that drunk her blood changed, his eyes turned red and he was stronger than your average vampire." Angel said watching as a familiar man who's face he couldn't place stood outside the girl's room.

"So you're saying that this chicks blood makes vampires into super-strong immortals with red eyes?" Gunn said, unconvinced.

"Well it's the only explanation." Wesley said and glanced up as another doctor walked past.

"And you're sure?" Gunn said turning to Angel. Angel gave Gunn a 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid' look and sighed.

"I saw his eyes change red, I felt how strong he was..." Angel flexed his shoulders which were still sore. "and I staked him but he just laughed and took the stake out." Angel leant forward and propped his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.

Wesley sat and worried about the problem at hand. How could they compete with completely immortal vampires? He wondered how many other vampires had been infected with the immortal blood but stopped and looked up when he realised Angel was on his feet.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the guardian of a Miss. Amy Parsen." A tall doctor said as he stepped into the corridor. "I assume that you people know Amy." He had a friendly face but there was a sternness in his eyes that seemed foreign to the rest of his face.

"Yes, is she okay?" Angel asked and stepped forward. The doctor smiled at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The familiar man said, he had a deep voice and a New York accent.

"I'm a... friend of Amy's, and you are?" Angel seethed, he was not in the mood for some cocky New York bastard.

"I'm her boyfriend." The man said as if it was some sort of brilliant achievement. Angel turned back to the doctor and raised an eyebrow.

"She'll be fine, you got her here before she lost too much blood. She can leave tonight." The doctor glanced nervously at the New Yorker who had just pulled out a cigarette and was attempting to light it. "Excuse me, sir. You can't smoke in here, it's a hospital." The man paused for a second before pulling the unlit cigarette out of his mouth and putting it in his pocket.

"Sorry buddy," He smiled and crossed his arms. "so when can I take my girl home?"

"As soon as she's ready." The doctor said, he gave Angel a questioning look and then walked down the corridor.

"I'm Jay, thanks for helping out my girl." He said and offered Angel his hand, Angel just stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it.

"No problem." Angel said, not bothering to return this guys forced friendliness.

"Well...?" Jay questioned. Angel looked at him, his expression unchanged. "What are you still doing here? You think _you're_ taking her home?" He incredulously spat.

"All I know is that she was attacked, she needs protection and we can give her that." Angel said simply as the door opened and Amy stepped out looking a little less pretty as when she walked in.

Jay stopped his sinister stare to turn to Amy and plastered an artificial smile on his face.

"Excuse me. After your attack tonight we'd like to offer you a place to stay, temporarily of course, at our hotel so we can protect you." Wesley said stepping around Angel. Amy looked bewildered and tried not to look at Jay.

"Who exactly is 'we'?" She asked quietly, she seemed tired and as if asking one small question took a tremendous amount of energy. Angel whipped a business card out of his pocket and handed it to her. Gingerly she took it and read it. "Angel investigations?"

"We'd like to investigate your attack, find out why it happened, who did it. We'd like to keep you safe until we find out more information." Angel explained. She looked daunted.

"You mean, you don't think that this is just a random attack?" She asked, fiddling with the card in her hands. Wesley and Angel looked at each other anxiously.

"No, I'm afraid we don't, if you'd like to come back to our office we could find out more." Wesley offered. Jay draped his arm around Amy's waist.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take you home, you don't have to bother with these losers." He whispered in her ear, she turned her head away from his putrid breath that was heavily laced with alcohol. Wesley looked deeply offended.

"Maybe, I should go with them, in case I get attacked again." She said, her voice was a faint flutter, a complete contrast to Jay's gravelly voice. He wrenched his arm away from her roughly.

"Do you think that _I _can't protect you? What else have I done for you the past month?" Jay retorted, his voice growing louder.

"Made my life a living hell." She said back firmly, her eyes fixed on his. He lashed out violently, pushing Amy back against the wall. She ended up on the floor, her eyes shut and her jaw clenched to combat the pain in her head and back.

Angel grabbed Jay by the neck and pushed him against the opposite wall. "You're exactly the kind of person she needs protecting from." Angel seethed. Nothing made him madder than a man who acted tough by slapping women around. Wesley helped Amy up and Angel threw Jay to the ground. Angel looked at the girl, he realised that he had seen this exact couple out of the hotel window having an argument. He shook his head, LA was smaller than he thought.

* * *

Cordelia raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Angel, Wesley and Gunn returned with a not so healthy looking badly dressed girl. She stood shivering as she looked around the place in awe. Cordelia wasn't surprised that she was cold, she wore a flimsy jacket and what looked like a heavily moth-eaten mini skirt that was even too trashy for Cordelia's liking. There was nothing wrong with showing a bit of thigh but that was just ridiculous. It looked too big for her too, as she stepped forward it looked as if it was going to slide down from her hip bones that jutted out of her skin. She had dark circles round her eyes and looked incredibly pale, she folded her arms although it couldn't have made much of a difference, her arms were covered with goose bumps and were a pale blue. 

Angel looked round at her and gave her his coat before taking her upstairs to rest.

"Cordelia, any calls?" Wesley asked, touching his cheekbone tenderly, it was still throbbing from where the vampire had hit him.

"Uhh, no. Who's the girl?" Cordelia asked.

"That's Amy, the girl in your vision." Wesley replied as he put away his weapons.

"Right. Why'd you bring her back? It's cos she's blonde and young, right? Just Angel's type." Cordelia rolled her eyes causing Wesley to scowl.

"Actually, we believe that her blood has the power to make vampires truly immortal. She needs protection, we believe there are a lot of vampires after her, or at least there will be when the word gets out." Wesley said wearily.

"So Angel's just personally seeing that she gets tucked into bed nice and tight." Cordelia said skeptically. Wesley threw her a unimpressed look before going into his office to read up on the matter whilst trying not to think about the magnitude of the situation at hand.

* * *

Okay, so a mostly dialogue filled chapter. I'm finding this story hard to write, because I'm still not sure where I want it to go. Any suggestions and criticisms are welcomed. But please be nice : ) 


	4. The City Of Dreams

**Chapter 4  
The City of Dreams**

She stood shivering and holding Angel's leather coat around her, the bottom of it grazed the top of her scuffed black shoes. Angel stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"You'll need something to sleep in." He said before leaving the room before quickly returning with a black long-sleeved t-shirt. He held it out to her. "It'll be a bit big but I haven't got anything else." She took the t-shirt and hugged it to herself, she watched Angel intently.

"Thank you." She still felt like she was in a dream and was trying to figure out whether this man had brought her here to really protect her or if she was expected to do what she always did whenever she was alone in a bedroom with a man. She glanced at the door before looking down and placing the soft, clean-smelling t-shirt on the bed and letting the heavy leather coat slide down her body. She caught it with her hands and placed that gently on the bed. Angel averted his eyes from her, muttered a goodnight and left the room.

Amy shakily blew out the breath she'd been holding before sobbing and crumbling to the ground as tears blurred her vision.

* * *

Angel walked down stairs feeling a little embarrassed that he had stayed in the room until she started getting changed.

"How is she?" Wesley asked off-handedly as he skimmed through passages in the multiple ancient volumes he had opened on his desk.

"Uhh she's fine. Resting, I think." Cordelia rolled her eyes. Gunn walked through the hotel doors holding his axe.

"Been to all my contacts and they haven't heard anything about a girl who's blood makes them immortal… yet." He added the last word on gloomily.

"What do you mean _yet_? How are you so sure that they'll hear about it?" Cordelia asked, clearly confused.

"Vampire makes himself immortal, he'll want to tell all his buddies the tale and how he got that way. I'm guessing that by the end of the week, everyone will have heard." Gunn shrugged.

As if on cue to contradict Gunn's theory, a trio of vampires walked casually into the lobby. Their eyes fixed on Cordelia and they all ran for her.

Angel caught and staked one as he jumped over the desk, Gunn swiftly decapitated another but the third vampire already had Cordelia held by the neck. Cordelia tried to remain calm but couldn't as she saw the unfamiliar panic on Angel and Gunn's faces. Realising that there wasn't really anything they could do she stamped her heel down onto the vampires foot causing him to scream in pain and let go of her.

Gunn seized this opportunity and quickly ran forward to kill the vampire leaving Cordelia coughing in the mist of dust.

"Or maybe they'll all have heard by the end of the night." Gunn said lightly.

* * *

Amy stood watching over the banister. She probably should have been scared that she just witnessed three guys explode into a cloud of dust but she'd seen worse things and she felt safer here in the house of exploding dust people than in the house of sleaze and crime.

She placed her hand on the banister to steady herself as dizziness hit her like a gunshot to the head. There was a dull ache in her head as she waited for the dizziness to stop. She tried to remember the last time she'd eaten but couldn't. She had no money or food so she went back to the room Angel had put her in and pulled a packet of cigarettes and a lighter out of her jacket pocket. She smoked one cigarette and hoped that Angel wouldn't mind.

As her appetite subsided she laid down in the bed, the covers covering up to her waist. For the first time in years she slept peacefully in a place she didn't know, with people she had never met before but where she felt safe.

* * *

Angel felt groggy as he walked down the stairs to the welcoming and familiar smell of freshly made coffee. He poured himself a cup and drank deeply before making his way over to Cordelia. He stood in front of her desk and smiled sweetly.

"What?" She asked, when Angel didn't respond she glanced up at him and looked worried at his unnerving smile.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" He asked cautiously, Cordelia frowned.

"I don't think they're going to fit you but okay…" She started to get up.

"No," Angel laughed. "for Amy." Cordelia hesitated but went and got the only spare outfit she had there - a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She handed them over reluctantly. Angel beamed.

"Thanks." He took the clothes in one hand and walked upstairs. He knocked gently before entering, taking care to be quiet in case she was asleep. The bed was empty and made and Angel started to worry that she had left but saw her clothes folded with his long black coat at the side of the bed. He was confused, where could she possibly go without any clothes. The ensuite bathroom door opened and Amy walked out wearing a small towel. She stopped suddenly when she saw Angel. When he heard her he looked round but when he saw her lack of clothes he wished he hadn't. He turned his back on her and placed the clothes on the bed.

"Sorry. I brought you some clean clothes." Angel said keeping his back turned.

"Thank you, I had a shower, I hope you don't mind." She said quietly, feeling awkward.

"That's fine, no problem. I'll see you downstairs." He left the room quickly.

Amy stood still feeling awkward in her towel before quickly dressing and going downstairs.

"How are the clothes?" Cordelia asked brightly when she saw Amy walking down the stairs.

"They're fine, thank you, just a bit big." She tugged at the waistband of the jeans. Cordelia scowled before walking away.

Gunn met Amy's eyes and smiled, she looked a lot better than last night. Her long hair was damp and loose about her shoulders, she wore jeans and a white t-shirt that were slightly too big for her which made Gunn realize just how skinny she was.

"Who's coming with me to get some breakfast?" Gunn asked loudly, Wesley's head appeared out of his office.

"Yes please!" He beamed, he wasn't one to turn down food and he'd been working all night, if you ignore that 2 hour nap he took around 4am.

"Yeah, sure. I'm starving." Cordelia said and went to go get her jacket. Angel and Amy just stood around awkwardly.

"Amy? You coming?" Gunn asked, she smiled and shook her head lightly. "Why not?" Gunn pressed.

"Uhh, I'm not hungry." She lied not wanting to tell them that she had no money, it'd sound like she was just asking for breakfast to be bought for her and she hated that. The girl who worked here whose name she couldn't remember was looking at her, she could feel her eyes looking disapprovingly at her razor hip bones and her tooth pick arms.

Gunn frowned worriedly, he'd seen people on the street die from starvation and this girl was definitely anorexic.

"Well just come and have a coffee then, it's on me." He coaxed she smiled.

"Okay." She looked at Angel questioningly.

"I'll stay here and watch the phones." He said and sat down next to the phone. Gunn put his arm around Amy and they make their way out of the lobby.

* * *

"He's got her staying at his place?" Lilah asked disbelievingly, Lindsay nodded.

"Well, he is charming." Lindsay thought aloud.

"As charming as blood-suckers go, yeah." Lilah got up and started to pace, Lindsay adjusted his chair to watch her. "We need a plan, we need to get someone in there to lead her away from those goody two-shoes."

"Well, I have some information, from a source who chooses to remain nameless, that she just got out of a pretty heavy relationship." Lindsay said knowingly, Lilah turned to face him, not sure if she understood.

"You want us to contact the ex and send him in to make it up?" Lindsay looked disappointed in her and shook his head.

"No, Angel's had the pleasure of meeting him so he'd be on red alert, also, I think the ex would have problems handing her over to us to be bled to death because she is his best hooker." Lindsay explained. Lilah's perfectly tweazed eyebrow raised.

"She's a hooker? We're not going to be able to sell this 'immortalitising' blood if it's HIV positive." Lilah fretted but Lindsay just smiled broadly.

"No, my source assures me that she's clean, as clean as hookers get anyway. What I was hoping is that we can get someone, who's on our side obviously, to just get her away from Angel and his pals long enough for us to snatch her." Lindsay said simply.

"That's it… that's your master plan?" Lilah said, she sat down and leaned her head on her hand. "God, we're never going to get hold of this girl." She moaned.

"What? Of course we are." Lindsay laughed.

"No, you don't understand. This girl's blood creates immortality, right? Angel understands that if this blood gets out, there'll be an epidemic of immortal beasties, unkillable. Even Angel can't beat that. So, he'll keep the girl within 6 feet of him and not you, not I could tear her away from him. Stubborn bastard." Lilah said as she poured herself a scotch. Lindsay just smiled and left the room, it should have worried Lilah but instead it made her smile. Maybe Lindsay and his stubborn determination could actually pull it off.

* * *

"So what'll it be?" The waitress droned.

"I'll have some french toast, please." Cordelia said. Gunn studied the menu carefully.

"I'll have scrambled eggs on toast, please." Wesley said politely.

"Blueberry pancakes, please." Gunn said triumphantly at having decided what to eat. Everyone looked at Amy who hadn't even picked up a menu.

"Just coffee, please." She said quietly. The waitress noted it down and nodded.

"Any of you want coffee?" She asked the others, they all nodded and the waitress left leaving an awkward silence at the table.

"So, where are you from?" Wesley asked, Cordelia scowled, Wesley wasn't exactly the greatest word-smith that ever lived.

"New York, originally but I moved out here when I was…" She paused to think. "sixteen." She finished.

"Why so early?" Wesley pried. Cordelia cast him a disapproving glance but couldn't help but wonder herself.

"There was a… thing with my… parents, I freaked out, made a bad decision and left." She explained choosing her words carefully, she didn't really want these strangers knowing all about her past. She needed friends, not people who thought she was a dysfunctional mess.

"All the way from New York to L.A?" Cordelia asked in disbelief, Amy looked at her coldly.

"Yeah… so?" Amy said protectively, Cordelia raised her eyebrows.

"Why L.A?" Cordelia asked, her tone remaining normal even though there was something about this girl that really made her want to lay into her - and not just in the verbal sense – but aside from the fact that she was wearing her clothes, Cordelia also knew deep down that she hadn't done anything seriously wrong apart from appearing like a dirty skank with a short temper.

The coffee arrived and Amy took a long thoughtful sip, wondering why she had actually come to L.A. Finally she came to the conclusion and with mock-naivety and a regretful tone she told them.

"Because it's the city of dreams."

* * *

Okay so this chapter took longer than it should have but I've been on holiday and I think that it's longer than the rest...

Reviews would be nice you kind people.


End file.
